narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
MenSaku
The Couple MenSaku (Japanese: メンサク MenSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Menma Uzumaki (Naruto's alternate self) and Sakura Haruno (both her normal and alternate self). It is Road to Ninja's equivalent of NaruSaku. The Relationship Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie At the bath house, Menma's name was mentioned by Hinata as she asks Sakura if she and Menma have any special relationship. Sakura and Menma's first meeting happens when the latter goes back to Konoha to demand the scroll. He starts fighting with Minato, Kushina and Tsunade, and easily overpowers them, but instantly later, Naruto and Sakura arrive to the scene. When they realize he is the masked man that Tsunade mentioned earlier, Sakura tries to land a hit on him, but he slams her down to the ground. Menma takes this chance and kidnaps her. Later, when Menma is possesed by Tobi and is extracting Kurama from Naruto, Sakura shows up and attempts to land a hit on him again. He easily avoids it and they start fighting until Naruto's memories return. Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke As the events start, Naruto and Sakura have been in the Limited Tsukuyomi world for one day. Alternate Hinata are going to Sakura’s house to warn her not get too close to Menma with alternate Ino follows her as she tries to convince her. When Hinata and Ino arrive, Hinata notices that Sakura seems very happy after she received a rose from alternate Sasuke. When the girls ask Sakura about the rose, they were surprise when Sakura says that she doesn't feel anything for Menma. Ino then tells Sakura that it can't be right because with Menma, she Sakura... but Ino is quickly cut off by Hinata who says that Sakura's change of heart is completely welcome and she will support her. Naruto Shippuden After Madara awakened the Infinite Tsukuyomi, it sends everyone (excluding Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the reanimated first four Hokage) into a comatose state where they dream. In Tenten's dream, she is taken to the setting of Road to Ninja. There is revealed that rather than being in love with Sasuke, Sakura has feelings for Menma and is rivals with Hinata for his love. However, Menma is not interested in either of them and calls them a pain. Sakura blushes in Menma's presence and always stands by his side in every scene. Evidence *Minato realizes that Naruto wasn't in a good mood and asks him if he had an argument with Sakura. This suggests that maybe Menma and alternate Sakura had a close relationship and that both Minato and Kushina were aware about that.Movie: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie *Kushina teases Naruto about wanting to "look good" in front of Sakura. This may imply that Menma also had feelings for Sakura in the Limited Tsukuyomi World.Movie: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie *When Sakura says that she does not have feelings for Menma, alternate Ino and alternate Hinata were surprised that Sakura suddenly changed her heart. This could be mean that alternate Sakura has feelings for Menma.CD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke *Alternate Ino is trying to say something to Sakura about her when she is with Menma. This could be indicate that alternate Sakura feels happy when she is with MenmaCD Drama: Road to Ninja CD Drama: Road to Charasuke. *Alternate Sakura has strong feelings for Menma and constantly fights with Hinata for his affectionEpisode: Naruto Shippuden episode 427 &428. *In almost every scene containing Menma, Sakura is next to him and occasionally blushes at himEpisode: Naruto Shippuden episode 427 &428. Among the Fans MenSaku is a fairly well-known pairing that is mostly shipped by NaruSaku fans, due to MenSaku being the alternate version of NaruSaku. The hints in the movie and the CD Drama is another reason why fans ship them. References Category:Couples involving Menma Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Movie Couples Category:Road to Ninja Couples Category:Couples involving Sakura (RtN) Category:Fanon Couples Category:Filler Couples Category:Konoha couples